


Always Prepared

by croskin8_7_1



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croskin8_7_1/pseuds/croskin8_7_1
Summary: Prompted by a pic on Pinterest: Danny keeps getting things from Steve's pockets. POV of onlooker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this picture(https://www.pinterest.com/pin/21744010680072850/) and thought it was so like Danny and Steve to do this that I needed to write a fic about it. Never saw the episode so not canon compliant. First fic for this series and second fic ever shared with anybody besides me, myself and I. Please be gentle and creative/constructive criticism always welcome.

The blond reached for the tall guy's vest pocket. He grabbed something then spun around. Devin sat there staring. Not even a married couple could communicate and move together that well. Looking to the left, that female cop was close by. "Yo, officer," he called, getting Kono's attention.

She walked over. "What, you need the bathroom?"

"No. Those haoles, they married?"

"If they were, would you have a problem with it?," asked Kono, threateningly.

"I don't have a problem with it. I was just asking because they communicate and move around each other better than my old man and mom did. Wish me and my wife could be that connected," said Devin sadly. 

"Oh, that. They do that so often that I just don't notice it anymore. No, they're not together, but they should be," said Kono before walking away.

He looked over at the haoles again. The bigger one was talking to a uniformed officer. The shorter one needed something else from his pocket, so he just stuck out his hip for the blond to reach in and grab it while he continued to talk to the officer like nothing had happened. Not a single word had been said between the two of them the whole time. This went on the entire time they took care of the crime scene.

When it was time for him to be put in the police car, Devin waited for the blond cop to put him in the back. As they walked toward the vehicle, Devin couldn't help but tell him he hoped things worked out between him and his partner. The haole looked at him confused before telling him to watch his head and left the rest to some officer. He laughed when he noticed the blond walk directly back to the brunette's side.


End file.
